Welcome To Fright Night, Detective Brenda Banks
by Vendehla
Summary: (AU)LVPD Homicide Detective Brenda Banks is assigned to investigate one of Jerry's murders. She meets Charley and Amy, who are witnesses to the victim involved in her case. Will the two be able to persuade the detective to believe them about Jerry and his deadly secret? What's going to become of Det. Banks when she is close to finding out the truth? Ed will also be included.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-To my friend, Milicent.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night**.

It was after 7:00 p.m. , in Clark County. Candice Banks was due for her shift at Club Radio. She got a call from her coworker, Jim the bartender, asking about her friend Doris. Doris did not report to work and their boss, Sal, was totally irate. Candice called and texted Doris countless of times before and after she spoke to Jim, and never got a response. To Candice, this did not sound like Doris. What's a good friend to do, though? Candice knew that she might be late for work, and face a reprimand, but she had to find out what the deal was with with her friend. After all, it was Doris who helped her land that dance job at the club. So on her way to work, she stopped by Doris' house.

Candice arrived at the house and noticed that it was quiet. The only light coming from the house was from the kitchen window. Is it possible that she could still be at home, she wondered. If so, why is she not at work? Why didn't she call? Something just didn't seem right. Candice walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She rang it again, then tried Doris on her cell, once more. Still no answer. Since Doris had given Candice a spare key to her house, she unlocked the door and entered.

A couple of doors down from Doris' house, one of Doris' neighbors, Jerry, noticed Candice's car parked in the driveway. Jerry went to have a look. He recognized that vehicle and knew that it belonged to Doris' friend, Candice. Doris introduced her to Jerry a few days ago, before she perished in the sun.

Doris' house was completely empty. Candice even noticed that her car was still in the garage. "Doris, wherever you are, I hope that you are okay, " she thought to herself. Candice had to get to work, she was already late. When she opened the front door, she noticed one of Doris' neighbors, Jerry, standing in the porch. Candice recognized him because Doris introduced him to her one night. Tall, pale but hot looking dude, with a smile that could make one's panties fall off. Now pull yourself together, she told herself.

"Hey Candice," Jerry began.

"Hey Jerry, how's it going? No doubt you are here for Doris, but I'm afraid that she's not home. Anyway, I got to get to work. If you see her, please let her know that I stopped by." As she tried to make her way around him, he stepped in front of her, blocking her. Candice moved to the other side and he did the same again. "Uh, Jerry, excuse me. I'm trying to leave," she stated, I told you I got to get to work." After another attempt to pass him, Jerry blocked her some more. "Look, I don't have time for this, all right?" she told him. Jerry stared down at her, with a hardened expression. Something about that expression made Candice weaken, but she did not hesitate to ask "Is there a problem?" She noticed that his eyes had turned completely black, solid black. She could not see any pupils. Her own eyes got big as saucers, as she took in a huge gasp. "What has happened to your eyes?" she asked.

Jerry clamped a clawed hand over Candice's mouth. Quick as a wink, he took her over to the other side of Doris' house, where it was completely dark. Jerry brought out the fear in Candice. It was just what he needed to make her blood taste more delightful. Even though it was dark where they were standing, Candice noticed Jerry's fangs gleaming from his lips. Her mouth was still covered so she could not scream. She did struggle, to no avail though, as Jerry tilted her head back, giving him access to her throat. Finally, he sunk his fangs into her cinnamon skin and drank enough to weaken her, but not enough to completely drain her. Candice fell limp in his arms.

Candice regained consciousness and found herself on a hard linoleum floor, inside a small white room, with fluorescent lighting. It reminded her of a jail cell, without a toilet and a bed. She heard the sound of keys and a clicking sound. Candice saw the door to her cell open and in stepped Jerry. She quickly rose to her feet. She felt some relief that she had the strength to at least accomplish that.

"Blood sucking mother fucker!" Candice began, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Jerry could only smirk as he approached her. That smile use to thrill Candice. Now it chilled whatever blood was left in her veins. Jerry reached for her wrist and she started to swing and claw at him. He just grasped her wrists, chuckled and pinned her to the wall. "You know, " he started to say, with that same, smug smirk "for a petite little thing as yourself, you are feisty. Very fiery. I admire that. For the longest, under these circumstances, I would get 'No, no. Please don't.' In fact the last time I heard that, came from your friend, Doris. You, on the other hand, spice things up for me."

Doris. Jerry just mentioned Doris. "Doris? Doris! When did you see her last? She is missing! You had something to do with her disappearance! Didn't you?" Candice stated and waited for a reply. "Well, whatever twisted plans you have for me, just keep in mind. My sister, Brenda Banks is a detective for LVPD. When she notices how long I have been missing, she is going to set up a search party," she warned.

"Thanks for the heads up," Jerry stated. Then with a little seductive tone to his voice, he added, "If you're sister is as pretty as you are, I can't wait to meet her."

Candice retorted, "Oh, you will be in for a surprise."

"Let the party begin, Jerry stated. "Speaking of." He moved his body at an angle, while still holding to the woman, so that she could notice a teenage boy, with dark hair and a lanky frame, standing by the doorway.

"What! There are more of you freaks!" Candice shouted.

"Ed, I told you that I would bring you dinner," Jerry stated to the adolescent vampire.

As Ed approached the two, Candice started struggling again, shouting "Oh no! Hell no! Hell no! I'm no fucking blood bank!"

Ed stood before her, his eyes turning black. "Boy, I said I am not your blood bank, so don't be eyeballing me!" Ed placed Candice on the floor, with her wrists held above her head. His grip was so tight that she asked him "Boy, what do you do for a living, crack coconuts with your bare hands? Damn!"

"I don't answer to 'boy,'" he implied, "I happen to be more man than you will ever see."

"Well, I guess that must make me all woman you will ever get," she added.

After that, Ed smirked, revealed his fangs, and then fastened them on the opposite side of Candice's neck, that was untouched.

She whimpered throughout, and as she weakened Jerry told Ed, "Time to let up. We don't want to drain her completely. I feel that she will serve a purpose for us."

Ed heeded to the advice, removed his lips from the victim's neck, and wiped the excess blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Candice laid on the cold floor, bleeding and unconscious as both vampires left her cell. Jerry locked the door and made his way through the hallway with Ed following. He was uncertain as to what he found entertaining the most during the little scenario, Ed sinking his fangs in his first victim as she tried to struggle, or the abrasive discourse between the two, prior.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-(AU) Charley and Amy are brought to the police station after dropping Jane off at the hospital. Charley tells LVPD everything that has happened at his house, his neighbor Jerry setting his house on fire, Jerry chasing his mom, Amy and him down the highway, how Jerry tried to kill them, and how he murdered another man on that highway in front of them. How will the police believe Charley, even though he has a witness, is the question.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night.**

It was after 9:00 p.m. when LVPD homicide detective, Brenda Banks received information on another gruesome, bizarre murder. The victim was identified as 60 year old Johnathan Daniel (JD) Ridge. He was discovered on the highway. The pictures taken revealed that his throat was ripped, as if he were attacked by some viscous animal. The story of his murder was featured on the 10:00 p.m. evening news. An abandoned, silver van, belonging to a Jane Brewster was spotted at the crime scene. Brenda began to wonder because her realtor, who helped her find her town home was named Jane Brewster, who drove a silver van.

Brenda set the photos on her desk and opened one of the drawers to retrieve a manila envelope. After she opened the envelope, she pulled out a couple of photos and set them beside Ridge's. The photos were of her father, Officer Isaiah Banks. The photos were forensic photos taken of her father, when he was killed in the line of duty. The wound pictured on Isaiah's neck looked almost similar to Ridge's. Brenda picked up the remnants of a burnt crucifix from a baggie, obtained from the crime scene, and started to observe it when a knock was heard from the door to her office.

"Come in," Brenda called out from her desk. It was Sgt. Joe Phillips. "Yes, Sgt. Joe?" "Please pardon, Detective," Sgt. Phillips, began as he peered inside, "We have two teenagers , who claim to have witnessed the murder of Johnathan Ridge. The boy used the victim's car to transport his injured mother to the hospital. He said that his mother's car was badly wrecked and not drivable, and that they had no phone service to call 911. Both he and the girl he arrived claiming to have witnessed Ridge's murder. "Brenda raised her eyebrows, "What all did they say?" "Brace yourself," Sgt. Joe responded, "They came off that Ridge was killed by a vampire. A vampire! A vampire named Jerry Dandridge, who happens to be the boy's next door neighbor. Unbelievable."

"Vampire? Vampire, " Brenda thought to herself, as she perused the photos on her desk for the victims' wounds, and then glanced at the burnt crucifix. After a bit of silence, "Detective?" Again but louder, "Detective?" At that moment Brenda snapped out of it, "Yes," she responded. "You seemed far off for a minute there. Everything okay?" "Of course," Brenda assured the Sarge. "I wish to speak to the two teens, please." "Right this way," Sgt. Joe held the door opened for her.

As Charley and Amy sat by Sgt. Phillip's desk, Charley felt that he was to blame for all that took place that night. Had he listened to Ed, when he had warned him about Jerry, his mom would not be in the hospital and he and Amy would not be spending an evening in the police station. True, Charley alienated himself from Ed after he started dating Amy and hanging out with the so-called "leaders of high school cool." When Charley brought it up to Amy, she asked him how he was suppose to believe Ed in the first place.

"He did talk a lot of demented crap, but he was my best friend. He asked me, begged me, to believe him," Charley stated to her. "People change," Amy tried to reason, "Everybody…" "Yeah," he interrupted her, "They do. I turned into a dick. I figured my dweeb past, not big with the ladies." "So you're saying that this is my fault?" she asked him wryly. "I wanted you to like me. I tried to erase Ed…all of it." Amy put her arm around Charley. "Charley, I knew you were a dweeb. You think I wanted some dude like Mark or Ben? No. I like you because you are different. " Charley looked at her. "It didn't hurt that your skin cleared up," she smiled. "Thanks," he told her

Charley and Amy noticed Sgt. Joe returning to his desk with a tall attractive, African-American woman, about in her late 20s. She almost reminded Amy of Pam Grier from the 90s movies, "Jackie Brown" and "Jawbreaker." "Excuse me, Charley Brewster and Amy Peterson, I'm Detective Brenda Banks. Sgt. Phillips told me that you were at the scene of the murder on Highway 117, this evening." Brenda listened to Charley and Amy as they presented the same facts as the ones they told to Sgt. Joe. Brenda excused herself from the two and brought the Sarge over to the side.

"I know that this is the toughest story to ever fathom, but suppose those teens are telling the truth?" Brenda asked the Sarge. "What? Are you buying into this? How, Detective?" he asked in disbelief. "First of all, I don't believe in vampires, but whoever it was, or whatever it was that killed Johnathan Ridge, was not in their right mind. Something was used to tear his throat to shreds, to the point of decapitating him, almost. So far, I don't believe that those two teens were guilty of anything as heinous as that. I know, with your years in law enforcement, you have heard stories about actual cannibal, serial killers?"

There was a brief pause. Sgt. Joe did remembered a story about a killer named, Rudy Eugene, who was shot by the police, in Miami, after he savagely chewed a man's face off; he used teeth only, no other weapon. Since he and Brenda have been close friends on the force, he would go ahead and give her the support that she needed on this case. Before he could respond, he and Brenda were interrupted. Another police officer appeared at Charley's request. "The boy has someone on the phone that wishes to speak to either one of you, Sarge," the officer said.

"Please excuse me," Charley said to the detective and Officer Phillips, "I have Peter Vincent on my phone and he asks if he can speak to one of you." "Peter Vincent?" Sgt. Joe asked. "The Peter Vincent," Amy stated. "That gay illusionist at The Hard Rock?" he added. "Sarge!" Brenda hissed and then composed herself. "I'll talk to Mr. Vincent," she reached to get the phone from Charley.

"This is Detective Brenda Banks," Brenda spoke into the phone. "Detective Banks, this is Peter Vincent, I understand that Charley and his girlfriend Amy are being detained. I am aware that they witnessed the murder that was featured on the 11:00 p.m. news." Peter told the detective the things that Charley had said to him about a vampire in the city, causing all of the deaths and disappearances. Peter told her that he needed to speak to Charley and since he was being detained, she or another cop could come along with him. All of this was absurd to Brenda, but something from a wall across from her caught her attention. It looked like her father, dressed in his police uniform. He looked to be mouthing these words to her, "Go. Go." "My place? One hour?" Peter asked. Reluctantly, Brenda told him "Yes. We are on the way." Before the call ended Peter blurted defensively "By the way, please tell whoever it was that just because Siegfried and Roy are gay doesn't imply that every Las Vegas performer is."


	3. Chapter 3

***I disclaim everything that belongs to "Fright Night."**

Brenda, Charley and Amy rode in Sgt. Joe's car to The Hard Rock Hotel. She was just as behooved as the Sarge, that she was going along with all of this. Yet, something inside was urging her. She was not certain if it had to do with her father appearing to her at the station. Brenda, however, remembered Ridge's neck wound looking similar to that of her father's, when he was found brutally murdered. What if whatever or whoever it was that killed Ridge, killed her father? Then, she could piece it all and finally find the killer, as she hoped to, ever since she was a young girl. That was the reason, she pursued a career in law enforcement.

They pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. Sgt. Joe dropped the three off and went to park the car. Charley lead Amy and Brenda to Peter's penthouse. When they got off of the elevator, never had Brenda seen so many medieval looking weapons. He must have more than the Museum of Natural History, she thought to herself. Brenda knew that Peter Vincent's theme to his shows was vampires, which explained all of the weapons. Props. She also saw cases filled with crucifixes of all sizes, vases and chalices.

Peter was spotted in his robe, drinking what was considered a Midori cocktail. He gestured for the three to find a seat. "Detective Brenda Banks, I see you are covering a case, in which these two claim to have seen the victim murdered by a vampire. Did Charley tell you something about a vampire living next door to him?" Peter took a swig and shook his head. He was going to offer a cocktail like his to Brenda, but realized that she was on duty, so no doubt, that was out of the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the parking lot, Sgt. Joe sat in the car and pondered the entire night with Detective Banks' case. Could she really believe that there is some lunatic vampire out there, ripping out throats of innocent people? Is she in her right mind? Even so, how would this go over well with the Chief of Police. Sgt. Joe sighed, "I feel like I am in an episode of True Blood." Suddenly, he noticed a figure by the driver's window of the car. He glanced around the parking lot from his car for any bystanders, then shifted his gaze back towards his left, where he saw the figure. It was gone. The parking lot was empty but for the parked cars. Sgt. Joe felt for his gun, as he slowly stepped out of his car. He combed the parking lot once more. Feeling safe, he shut the door and locked the car. He was about to head to the elevator when he heard a voice mutter, "Hey Guy."

Sgt. Joe turned around to find a brunette male figure, about 5'10," dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt, crouched on the hood of his car. The sarge noticed that his facial features were not human. Whatever it was, it had black eyes, no pupils, prominent veins on its forehead and rows of sharp, pointy teeth.

"What the…?" Sgt. Joe began, with disbelief. Before he could pull out his gun, his throat was grasped, harshly, by a masculine, clawed hand. Next, he came in contact with the concrete below, faster than a speeding bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll tell you what I know, but that's it!" Peter began. "Don't expect me to join your Scooby Doo Gang."

"Whatever you got, I will take it," Charley told him.

"That picture of that insignia that you showed me," Peter said, "It's a species that originated in The Mediterranean. They nest in the earth and kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days. Snackers!"

Brenda could tell that Peter had a wide knowledge about vampires. What she was wondering is if he had any insights, possibly, on vampire posers. "Excuse me, Mr. Vincent," Brenda stepped in.

"Please Detective, call me Peter."

"Peter. Are you actually implying that vampires actually exist ? That those are the things murdering individuals so heinously, by tearing their throats to shreds, and draining them of their blood, as was done to my victim, and many others in Vegas?"

"And they turn everyone?" Charley asked, then turned to Amy and Brenda, "They change them into…"

"Yeah we get it," interrupted Amy.

Peter continued. "I understand that it is hard to believe, Detective, but according to legend they are tribal by nature. They could be trying to turn them all. Replenish their ranks."

"'They' as in these Mediterranean vampires, and 'them' as their victims?" Brenda interceded.

"How do we kill these guys? This tribe." Amy wanted to know.

"Brace yourself, Detective." Peter muttered.

"Proceed." Brenda insisted.

"You don't. It's a strong breed, this mix. You need an army. " Once again, Peter addressed Brenda. "Detective Banks, whether you believe all of this or not, this so-called breed of blood suckers can wipe out the entire LVPD. Whatever weapons are used on the police force, cannot kill or stop those vampires."

Seconds later, Peter's phone rang. "Hello?" peter answered.

It was the concierge. "Mr. Vincent, you have a delivery. He says that you need to sign."

"Okay, send him up." Peter replied, then to Ginger, "Ginger, we've got a delivery!"

Ginger, watching her novela from the bedroom, shouted back "I'm watching my program! You get it!"

"You're TiVoing it, you lazy cow! Come on!" Peter yelled in return. "I order things late at night when I've had a few cocktails.

Internally, Brenda was in disbelief with the way this guy was with his live-in. No way would she ever let Jerome, her fiancé talk to her like that. It would not matter if they were under the same roof. Brenda saw Ginger step into the hallway. She was quite sexy, clad in a shorty robe, that was slightly opened, revealing a little more than just her legs. Charley did not need to see that. Good Lord.

To distract Charley, Brenda asked "You get deliveries this late, Peter?

"I don't know. Maybe." Peter responded.

Little did Brenda know that Charley was in disbelief, as she was. "Wait. " Charley stood up. " You just…oh no. Fuck! I'm sorry detective but Peter just told that guy that he could come in! That's a…"

"A what?" asked Amy.

"An invitation, airhead" a hostile voice finished.

Brenda looked toward the entry way to the living room, as everyone else had, and saw a young guy dressed in a delivery uniform, holding a box in one arm. He had shocking black eyes, without pupils, terrifying clawed hands and fangs! It almost reminded Brenda of the Jaberwocky in "Alice In Wonderland."

"Hey, Mr. Vincent, package for you." The terrifying looking boy threw the box, he was carrying to Peter. Disregarding everyone's astonishment, he answered his cell phone. "One second, guys. Hello? Looking at them right now. What's more, there's a fourth person. Looks like we struck it rich," he eyed Brenda with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Yes Sir."

The boy hung up then stated, "He's modern, Jerry, dispensed with all that 'master' stuff. Oh, please pardon my manners. He focused back on Brenda. "My name's Ed. I use to be Charley's childhood friend, whom he denies. And you, Pretty Lady, are?

"Detective Brenda Banks, LVPD," she answered while trying to maintain her composure. The thing was, Ed could smell her shock and disbelief.

"You must be Candice Banks' sister. What a pleasant surprise, considering that your sister mentioned you to Jerry and me, while we fed. Ed flashed her a fangy smile. I have to admit, beauty runs in your family. When we get through with you, I'm sure Jerry would love to take you back to meet up with your sister, for a touching reunion. " Ed stated that last line with a bit of mock syrupiness to his voice. "Now don't you get all CSI Las Vegas on me, Detective."

Ed, if you have a problem, just keep it with me, okay? Charley interceded.

"Oh! Have I got a problem! You let him get to me, man. You let him turn me into this!" Ed lashed.

Brenda was not sure how she was going to take all of this in. Could this "monster" actually be one of the vampires Peter described. Where did he come from? If Charley knows this individual, it means that he was human. It all boiled down to Brenda that this boy must have been attacked by a vampire, who turned him. What did he do to her sister? What kind of danger did he put her in? For the first time in the detective's career, she was in a whirlwind of the biggest nightmare. Still, Brenda was determined to subdue Ed, when all of a sudden she heard…

"Stay away, demon!" Peter shouted to Ed, brandishing a pointy device, that almost looked like the tip of a knitting needle to Brenda. What in the world was that supposed to do, she wondered.

"Oh, is that itsy-bitsy, little sticky meant for me? Ed taunted.

"It's a crucifixion nail. It's lethal to you."

"Yeah! More lethal than the detective's gun, no doubt. It's old school. Nice! You're gonna have to get pretty close to use that thing though."

Peter was not going to take any chances and darted away from the scene, shouting to the detective to take the kids and run. Brenda insisted that Charley and Amy leave the premises without her. No matter the circumstances, she did not want to witness the youth being harmed in any way. If anyone was going down, it was going to be her.

"Get a load of the good detective," Ed began, with sarcasm. "So mighty noble of you. Ed pounced on Brenda with such lightning speed, pinning her to the floor. Brenda could not get over the supernatural strength that this lanky kid exhibited. "I would like to apprehend you, 'Brenda.'" Ed spoke smugly, as he moved his face towards her neck, then all of a sudden, "Aaaaaaah!"

Ed was off of Brenda. When she lifted herself up, she noticed Ed on his knees, bent over, staring at his smoky hand. Ed hissed at her. It turns out, that while he had the detective pinned down by her wrists, he came into contact with the rhinestone, crucifix charm on her leather bracelet.

"Oh my God." Brenda muttered, before she was lifted up from the floor and made to evacuate the area. Peter started leading her to his panic room. "Hurry!" he shouted.

"Oh no you don't." Ed growled and took off after the two.

The door to the panic room opened like an elevator's and Peter raced with Brenda inside. Brenda ran to the far wall of the room and noticed Peter off to the side wall. Ed reached inside and tried to grab Peter. Peter dodged him and the door shut on Ed's arm, cutting it completely from his body. Brenda let a slight scream as blood spurted. The arm landed on the floor, palm upward, with a crucifix mark burnt into the skin. Brenda stared at the severed limb with her hands on both sides of her cheeks.

Peter also took note, and to Brenda, "You have the faith, Detective," he told her. "Looks we are all going to need it."

**AN: I know that it took a long while for Brenda and everyone else to leave the police station and I apologize for the huge delay. I also apologize if the dialogue was not as close to the one in the actual screenplay. It has been a while since I have seen the movie, so I tried to remember as much as I could. I thank you for reading. **


End file.
